characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Rain
is a ninja from the Mortal Kombat series. He is a secondary and Edenian character who serves the emperor. Background Rain was a ninja of Edenia son of Aargus, in which he became general of the army of his kingdom, being considered a demigod son of a real god, but without a defined name, but very important. Many years later, mysteriously and curious, Rain returns to the emperor's side, assisting him in the Earthrealm invasion, but in a moment Kitana tells him about who killed his real father, and that would have been the Emperor, which made the ninja turn sideways. a suicide mission to kill Shao Kahn. Powers & Abilities *'Water and lightning Manipulation:' Rain can handle the water and lightning. **'Orb Mind Control:' Rain projects a waterball at his opponent, which shatters as successful hits allow Rain to move his opponent's body in any direction for a brief time. **'Shocking Bolt:' Rain raises his arm and summons lightning to attack his enemy, throwing him up if struck. **'Super Kick:' Rain gives a kick that throws the opponent across the stage. **'Water Port:' Rain plunges into a small pool of water and emerges from behind his opponent. **'H2O Boost:' Rain makes waves with his arm above his head and increased damage gains, but he is unable to block. Without spending bar it is glowing yellow, already spending bar it is glowing purple, where time is increased. **'Aqua Splash:' Rain throws a high pressure stream of water at his opponent. **'Raio-X (Geyser Kick): '''Uma chuva cria uma pequena quantidade de água sob o oponente que toca na chuva, então ele pega o braço e quebra e depois aplica o Super Kick quebrando os dentes do inimigo e tocando no palco. * '''Fatalities' * 'When Lightning Strikes: '''Rain summons several rays that fall on his opponent until he explodes. * '''Upside Down Uppercut: '''Rain applies an uppercut to the opponent in which he is thrown upwards with the body parts separated and then falls upside down, joining all the body parts of the oppo again. * '''Bubble Burst: '''Rain summons a large ball of water around the opponent's head, then forces that into the opponent's throat causing them to expand and then explodes. * '''Does it Sting: '''Rain creates a large bubble of water on the opponent's legs and forces them, thus ripping off the enemy's legs. Logo then creates a water sword in his hand and cuts off his opponent's head. * '''Friendship1: '''Rain makes it rain next to his opponent, making flowers grow at his feet. * '''Friendship2: '''Rain pulls out an umbrella and starts flying. * '''Animality: '''Rain turns an elephant and rips the opponent's skin from his body by hitting him with his trunk. Equipment *'Storm sword: '''In mka. Feats Strength Speed *knocked Kotal Kahn off a building with his speed and teleport ability. Durability * He took a deadly attack from Kotal Kahn on MKX comics and managed to stay alive even though his skin was melted. * It took D'Vorah attacks and stayed alive. Skill *summoned storms that cap the sun to make Kotal Kahn and his weaker. Weaknesses *It's very arrogant Fun Facts * Rain is inspired by the purple rain song of singer Prince. Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Warner Bros. Category:Male Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Ninja Category:Demigods Category:Video Game Characters